There is a need for a combined luggage trolley and seat, which on the one hand gives the user of the trolley the possibility to transport articles, such as goods or suitcases, and which on the other hand gives the user the possibility to rest in a sitting position on the trolley.
According to the publication DE A1 42 27 361 a trolley is known in the prior art which comprises a main frame and a supporting frame, which in the region of the first ends of the main frame and supporting frame are rotatably connected with each other around a first shaft. A wheel arrangement is situated in the region of the first shaft. A seat is rotatably connected with the main frame around a second shaft, for rotation of the seat between a folded-up position and a sitting position, wherein the seat in the folded-up position extends essentially in a plane coplanar with the main frame. A drawbar extends in a plane essentially coplanar with the main frame when the seat is in the folded-up position.
The publication SE B 353 498 concerns a shopping trolley which at the lower end of an elongated frame has wheels and on the front side of the frame a container for goods. On the rear side of the frame there is a U-shaped handle which is hingedly connected with the frame. The frame and the U-shaped handle together support a sheet which, when the U-shaped handle is folded out from the frame, forms a seat which is situated above the goods container.
The disadvantage of the trolley according to DE A1 42 27 361 is that in the sitting position one has one's back facing towards the luggage, which means that it is difficult to monitor the luggage. SE B 353 498 lacks a supporting frame, which makes it impossible to transport luggage in the shape of large suitcases and boxes.